Waste grease generated by food establishments is recycled by the rendering industry. The prevailing method of collection by the renderer is via barrels and bulk containers located outside the food establishment. The waste grease is manually transported from the food establishment to the outside collection device. This has the potential of injury via hot grease burns or slippery conditions caused by spilled grease. In addition, the exterior container may allow contamination of the grease by 10 storm-water and trash as well as encouraging theft of the grease prior to receipt by the renderer. Moreover, spilled grease can be an environmental pollutant.
The present invention, a new automated container for waste grease, minimizes all of the above-described problems.